Kiss It Better
by XxBraxtonsMomxX
Summary: Kiss It All Better Im Not Ready To Go...Its Not Your Fault Love You Didnt Know..You Didnt Know.. Klaine One-Shot.


Disclaimer: I don't own Glee Or Any characters! Because if I did, they might as well call it Klaine instead ^_^

_** Kiss It All Better**_

_He sits in his cell,  
>And he lays on his bed.<br>Covers his head and closes his eyes…_

Blaine sat staring at his cell wall for what seemed like hours on end, when deep down he knew it had only been half an hour. He breaks eye contact with the wall and reaches for his iPod, attempting to block out the sound of guards yelling and other inmates talking.

He puts the ear buds in and presses play. A piano starts to play softly as the song starts off. His breath catches in his throat and a burning sensation stings his eyes. He lies down and closes his eyes willing the tears away as the memories come flooding back…

_He sees a smoking gun,  
>And the coward he ran.<br>And in his arms is the bleeding,  
>Love of his life.<em>

Kurt is laughing, pointing at the little kids that are skipping down the icy road in front of them. He smiles and laces their fingers together planting a kiss against Kurt's cold neck. It was close to Christmas and walking along the streets was one of their favorite things to do. Blaine didn't mind window shopping as long as it was with his amazing fiancé. If it had been anyone else he would have fussed about going.

"Seriously Blaine, we need to finish shopping for your family! I refuse to just get one big gift for all of them!" Kurt announced as he glanced into another shop window.

Blaine laughed and dragged him away from the window ignoring the pout that graced his fiancés lips. "Babe do you have any idea how big my family is? I don't want to go bankrupt just because you want to impress people with your amazing shopping skills."

"You cant blame me for being simply amazing at shopping for others, and myself of course." Kurt winked and quickly strutted to the next window looking in.

Blaine glanced down the road and sidewalk noticing that gradually it was getting darker and less people were coming their way. His throat tightened as he saw flashing bar lights lighting up the otherwise dark street.

"Kurt we should probably head back now, it's getting late and you know how this part of town gets at night." He made an attempt to grab Kurt's hand and tug him back to him.

"Blaine you worry too much. And you said I am a worry wart, you babe put me to shame at times." He gave Blaine a teasing smile and kissed his cheek.

"Do you really want to start this argument again Mr. Blaine don't cross the street yet…." His comeback with cut off when a rough voice spoke behind Kurt's back.

"Faggots have no shame now a days.." The man looked a couple years older than Kurt and Blaine but stood a good head above both of them.

Blaine was quick on the draw, ignoring the little voice in the back of his head telling him to let it slide just this once. He never knew how much he would regret not listening to that little voice that had never led him astray…

"Neither do ignorant homophobes who spend all their free time getting drunk." He spat with venom. He was tired of people like this. They had lived in Lima Ohio all their life's and no matter how far the gay community got in the world it seemed that their little town just stayed the same. He Spun on his heals gripping Kurt's hand to drag him away when a loud shot echoed through the streets.

Blaine's eyes widened, he knew exactly what that sound was and he waited for either blackness or horrible pain. It didn't come. Instead he felt Kurt's hand slacken and slump against his side a little. An overwhelming fear gripped his gut and unfroze him. He spun back gripping Kurt's arm and he slumped towards the ground more. Kurt's free hand gripping his stomach while the other tightened back on Blaine's hand.

His mind went completely blank and he lowered both of them to the cold sidewalk. His head snapped up to the man, who was looking just as shocked. Realization suddenly went streaking across his face as the gun fell from his hand. He took a trembling step back spun and ran for all that he was worth in the opposite direction.

Blaine was vaguely aware of screams that had started after the gun had gone off. But he was now focused on Kurt's face.

"Baby…baby look at me! Hey! LOOK AT ME KURT LOOK AT ME! Fuck…" He was searching Kurt's face. Beautiful blue eyes looked up from his stomach into hazel searching, asking a million questions without any words.

Blaine glanced down to where Kurt's hand was covering the wound. Blood was pooling around his white fingers and staining the once beautiful white winter coat. A sob erupted from his throat and he placed his hand over Kurt's to help stop the bleeding.

Kurt moved his other hand to Blaine's cheek and held it gently. He gave a gentle, small smile and Blaine noticed that blood was staining his lips as he spoke.

"It's not your fault love.." Kurt gasped softly"you didn't know.."_  
><em>

_And she cries,  
>Kiss it all better,<br>I'm not ready to go.  
>It's not your fault love,<br>You didn't know, you didn't know._

He was screaming for someone, anyone, to call 911, for someone to do something! Kurt was just staring into his eyes, a gently smile on his lips as a trickle of blood slowly made its way past the corner of his lips. Blaine wiped it away and kissed his face over and over.

"Everything will be alright baby. I promise everything will be alright…You just need to stay awake ok? Fuck where the hell is that GOD DAMNED AMBULENCE! DID ANYONE FUCKING CALL!" He screamed another sob racking through his body. Kurt's hand was now gripping his and it was so cold…so terribly cold..

"Shhh Blaine don't yell..just…" he shook a little blinking harshly and trying so hard to focus on Blaine's face.."Just tell me you love me…"

"I love you Kurt so much, I'm going to marry you and we will adopt two kids just like the ones we saw skipping down the road earlier remember? Remember how cute they were? A boy and a girl. They will be perfect and strong just like you baby. You just have to stay with me…stay with me ok?" Blaine spoke softly, kissing Kurt all over his face again.

Kurt smiled, his beautiful already fair skin turning even whiter than Blaine thought was humanly possible. His once red lips taking on a shade of light blue. Blaine could hear the blood roaring in his ears as he looked around in hopes of medical help.

That's when his eyes landed on the gun that the man had dropped…. _  
><em>

_Her hands are so cold,  
>And he kisses her face.<br>And says everything will be all right__.__  
>He noticed the gun,<br>And his rage grew inside.  
>He said I'll avenge my lover tonight<em>_ ._

_And she cried,_  
><em> Kiss it all better,<em>  
><em> I'm not ready to go.<em>  
><em> It's not your fault love,<em>  
><em> you didn't know, you didn't know.<em>

Blaine opened his eyes, staring at his cell wall again his hands over his ears and tears rolled down his cheeks. He couldn't stop these memories if he tried. And he had tried, so hard. From the time the cops had told him they had the man in custody, to the trail where they had given the man 15 to 35 years. Then when he lost it in the courtroom, when he had pulled out the gun and shot him as the bailiffs had tried to take the man back to jail. His aim was perfect.

_Now he sits behind prison bars,_  
><em>25 to life and she's not in his arms.<em>  
><em>He couldn't bring her back with a bullet to the heart,<em>  
><em>Of the back of a man and tore his world apart.<em>

Choking back a sob he reached over to his small dresser and picked up the picture of him and Kurt. It was their prom picture. Kurt was smiling and had his arm draped over his shoulder. He was next to his king smiling fondling at him. Both their eyes shining with the excitement of the night. It had started out bad, but had ended amazing. That memory was one of his favorites. Those lips pressed against his, his hands moving along his slim long body…Those beautiful memories were all he had now…

_He holds onto a memory,  
>All it is, is a memory.<br>hey, hey._

"Don't you dare leave me Kurt! Don't you do it! Help is coming..they will be here soon you just have to stay with me!" He was franticly screaming at Kurt who's eyelids were staring to droop more. The murmuring around him was getting louder and he finally heard sirens in the distance.

"Hear that baby? They are coming you're doing amazing sweetie.." Blaine just managed to choke out before Kurt's body shook in his arms. His eyes drooping even more. Blaine's Heart retched so painfully he was sure he was going to throw up.

"Blaine…" Suddenly he was looking into a pair of beautiful blue grey eyes. Those eyes..he had fallen in love with those eyes years ago. That stared at him on that staircase, so timid and scared. Those eyes that had stared so lovingly at him when they were laying in his bed after their first time together..Those eyes that were looking at him now, and threatening to close forever..

"Yes baby?" he gulped down another heart retching sob, staring into those beautiful eyes..They fluttered once closing for half a second before opening quickly. He hadn't realized he had been holding his breath all this time..

Kurt gripped his hand tightly those beautiful blue eyes slowly starting to glass over..

"Stay with me.." Kurt breathed out slowly, a small smile playing on his lips.

_He cries,_  
><em>Stay with me until I fall asleep,<em>  
><em>Stay with me.<em>  
><em>Stay with me until I fall asleep,<em>  
><em>Stay with me.<em>  
><em>Stay with me until I fall asleep,<em>  
><em>Stay with me.<em>  
><em>Stay with me until I fall asleep,<em>  
><em>Stay with me.<em>

_Kiss it all better,_  
><em>I'm not ready to go.<em>  
><em>It's not your fault love,<em>  
><em>You didn't know, you didn't know.<em>

The animal like howls that escaped Blaine throat that night would have brought tears to even the most cold hearted people. The pain racking sobs had the people around him quietly bowing their heads and not looking at him. He was kissing his fiancés beautiful face shaking him gently begging him to open his eyes. Begging him to not leave him there alone. ..Crying for him to forgive him..Sobbing for him to just hang on..

Now here he was half a year later..sobbing into his bed gripping the picture as if it had happened yesterday. Like just yesterday his life had ended when the love of his life faded away in his arms..the pain felt like it had happened just minutes ago. He remembered showering him in millions of kisses..whenever Kurt stubbed his toe or burnt his finger he had kissed it better. If only he could have kissed it better that time..If only…

He was laying there, his head covered, sobbing into his bed. He didn't care anymore. He was ready to just end it. He wanted sleep to come, for it to never go away for him to just fade..

His eyes suddenly started to get heavy, his sobs slowly subsiding. Sleep was coming finally..to take away the pain if only for a little while…Kurt was always there when was drifting asleep. Lying down on the hard bed staring into his eyes singing to him, running his slender fingers through curly hair..

Blaine slowly closed his eyes, whispering into the darkness.

"Stay with me..till I fall asleep…"

_(Kiss it all better.)  
>Stay with me until I fall asleep,<br>Stay with me.  
>Stay with me until i fall asleep,<br>Stay with me.  
>(Kiss it all better.)<br>Stay with me until I fall asleep,  
>Stay with me.<br>Stay with me until I fall asleep,  
>Stay with me.<em>

Song: He Is We, Kiss It Better. I Do Not Own The Song!

Thank u for reading this =) This is my first story and it didn't flow as I would have hoped..pretty much I think I butchered it =( sorry about that and the grammar! I tried…but review if u would like! Much love XOX


End file.
